


Tofu

by Ignis (wingblade)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: April Showers 2018, April Showers Challenge, Canon Era, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Ignis
Summary: And there it is — the most beautiful sight Ignis can imagine; the inspiration behind this whole meal.





	Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing, and all you need to know is that I love ignoct.
> 
> Prompt: smile.

The filth of Noctis' apartment is nothing new to Ignis, but it still makes him second-guess his plan for the evening. Mountains of garbage litter the entirety of the apartment's front room, the floor peppered with stray shirts and socks. For a moment, Ignis thinks it isn't possible; he must have miscalculated his time, or the mess is somehow more excessive than usual.

Ignis takes a deep breath, stepping into the room. He places the contents of his grocery bags into the fridge, then begins to tackle the task of cleaning Noctis' apartment. Noctis is due home at four o' clock — just under three hours from now.

The minutes pass, each moment an audible tick in Ignis' mind. He'll need at least half an hour to prepare dinner — he really should have come earlier. But it's too late for that now, and all he can hope to achieve is his absolute best attempt.

It takes at least three trips down to the dumpster, with each hand holding onto three trash bags, before the apartment starts to look more like home. Next, Ignis gathers up the dirty laundry; Noctis' room is less messy than the front room, to which Ignis breathes a sigh of relief. For the first time this evening, Ignis knows he'll be able to finish in time.

* * *

When Noctis arrives home, Ignis is setting two plates full of food on the table. Noctis sniffs the air curiously before dropping his jacket on the floor.

"No, Ignis, please," Noctis groans. "Anything but that."

Ignis turns toward the stove so Noctis can't see his small smile. "Do you not trust me by now, Noct?"

"I do, but I'm not sure if I should right now."

After he finishes setting the table, Ignis hangs Noctis' discarded jacket on the wall. Noctis, still unsure of the food Ignis has so lovingly prepared, has barely set a foot into the apartment. Ignis takes this opportunity to run his hand down Noctis' shoulder, his fingers inching up the sleeve of his shirt. Turning to face him, Noctis looks at Ignis, eyes lingering on his lips. He stands motionless; waiting.

"Your bag," Ignis explains. "Or did you intend to eat with it still on?"

Noctis nods, surrendering the bag to his adviser, who hangs it up next to his jacket.

Pulling out a chair for Noctis at the table, Ignis motions for him to sit down. Although still wary, Noctis accepts the proffered chair.

"I'm...not hungry?" It's a last-ditch effort on Noctis' part, and even if it hadn't come out as a question, his stomach chooses this moment to growl.

"Trust me," Ignis says, pressing a kiss to the top of Noctis' head before sitting down.

The tofu is crisp on the outside, and soft on the inside. Finely chopped green pepper, scallions, and garlic make up the rest of the dish, cooked in a mild chili sauce.

"Is good," Noctis mumbles.

"Even the scallions?"

"Yes, Ignis." Noctis rolls his eyes. "Even the onions."

"Oh, good. I thought they might have been too much —"

Noctis swallows, a huge smile creeping onto his face. "Really, it's good."

And there it is — the most beautiful sight Ignis can imagine; the inspiration behind this whole meal. Ignis reaches his hand out towards Noctis, who reciprocates the motion. They keep their fingers intertwined throughout dinner.

* * *

As Ignis washes the dishes, Noctis sprawls out on the couch. Noctis' eyes have slipped shut by the time Ignis presses against him, the heat of their breaths mingling. Ignis' lips etch out a path along Noctis' neck; over and over, his lips pressing harder each time as Noctis gasps.

Ignis kisses Noctis until his lips are aching, breaking apart for the smallest of breaths. His hand trails down Noctis' chest to his belt, pulling at it teasingly with his fingers.

"You enjoyed dinner, correct? No exaggerating on my behalf?"

"Yes," Noctis breathes, hands twisting the fabric of Ignis' shirt, pulling at it desperately. "Gods, yes."


End file.
